The Vermont Regional Cancer Center (VRCC) of the University of Vermont requests funding to support its continued participation in the clinical trials program of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. Patient entry on ECOG protocols began in January 1983 and since then ECOG activities have steadily increased in Vermont. The aims of the ECOG program at the VRCC are to increase the accrual of appropriate patients to Phase II and III trials of the group, to provide leadership in the development of trials, and to support the regional Community Clinical Oncology Program (Green Mountain Oncology Group). It is expected that such activities will improve the clinical care and outcome of cancer patients in this region. ECOG accrual from the main institution (VRCC) has totaled 192 patients in the past five years (as of June, 1988), and scientific and committee contributions to the Group have steadily grown in that time as documented in this application. Participation in ECOG trials has become an expected treatment behavior for a number of cancer physicians in this community. New initiatives in treatment with biological response modifiers such as interleukin-2 and LAK cells and a planned program of autologous bone marrow transplantation will provide greater opportunity for participation in the conduct and generation of new ECOG trials. To accomplish the objective of increased patient accrual special attention will be directed to the disciplines of thoracic surgery and urologic surgery. Renewed efforts toward the encouragement of clinical trials participation by currently nonparticipating regional practitioners are planned. In addition further development of the Nurse-Data Manager system at the VRCC will ensure continued efficient accrual and data management.